Toxic Feelings Soiled Behavior
by cheesyp00fs666
Summary: Pete gets paired up with Mike for a movie analysis assignment, at first Pete is pissed off because he assumes he's still a douchey vamp kid but boy was he wrong, he's kind of punk now and he starts to really like the kid but Michael is a possessive jealous asshole who can't let go. And so the drama ensues...
1. I was wrong

I'm sitting in class bored out of my fucking skull. Luckily this is my last class of the day and then I can go the fuck home. I'm a junior in highschool but I take advanced english so I'm paired in with a bunch of dumb ass seniors. Only a few other kids in this class are in my same grade. I sit next to Butters who happens to be a junior as well.

He's pretty cool, doesn't bother me much. He mostly keeps to himself. The teacher is droning on about how we are to do a movie analysis. Pick any movie and break down the characters motivations and how it pertains to the plot.

The only catch is it's a 5000 word essay and she has a whole ass ruberik on how she wants it written. Another thing, we'll be doing this with an assigned partner. I glance over at Butters and smile. Usually our teacher just has us work with our desk mate. But then she starts calling out names and Butters gets paired with someone else, he gets up and moves to a different desk.

I cross my arms and flip my hair out of my face waiting to hear my fate. Mike Makowski's name is called along with mine and all of a sudden he slips into the chair next to me and instantly I'm pissed off. Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me. I look into his hazel eyes and he speaks.

"Hey Pete." I blink a couple times, wow he doesn't have a lisp he must of stopped wearing those douchey vampire teeth. I look him up and down, he still rocks the black and green hair, he has piercings, I see some tattoos poking out from under his sleeves. He seems different. But I still see him as a douchey vampire kid from fifth grade.

"Hey." I said with a slightly irritated tone.

"What movie did you have in mind?" He asked tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Whatever." I said stiffly looking away. He lets out a deep sigh and I look back over at him with my arms crossed.

"OK well, how about a horror movie?" He suggests. I card my hand through my fringe and ease up a bit. I mean I do have to work with him on this project I gotta be at least a little more responsive.

"Actually how about Kill Bill?" I suggest; Mike smiles at me and brightens up.

"Oh sweet, I love that movie. I'm so down. Really interesting characters too." Mike leans close to me and it catches me by surprise. He puts his hand up to my hair and pulls a little white stub from a notebook and flicks it on the ground.

"There we go."

"What the fuck." I said feeling very weird about this whole situation.

"Oh calm down it was just a paper." Mike says with a smile that pierces right through my cold exterior. Why does he seem so different.

"You need to redye that red, it's almost orange." I run a hand through it and see it in my peripheral.

"Yeah, you're right." I admit slowly letting my guard down.

"Do you want to come over after school, I have some leftover red dye and we can get started on deconstructing Beatrix Kiddo's revenge." Mike offers. I'm not going to lie, that doesn't sound so bad.

"Yeah. alright." I say simply.

"But we are only doing Vol 1 and Quentin Tarantino doesn't reveal her name until the second volume." I said suddenly. Mike laughs and it was kinda pleasant.

"It actually started off as one movie, but he got the chance to split it into two and give the story and characters more depth. So that's why the movies came out a year apart from each other."

"You really like Kill Bill huh?" He smirks at me and I blush a little. I'm surprised he's so easy to talk to. The bell rings and everyone starts to pile out of the classroom. I get up from my desk slinging my backpack over my shoulder and follow Mike out of the room, I get a look at the rest of his outfit.

He's wearing skinny black jeans with doc martens, a silver studded belt that matches the cuffs on his wrists and a long black sweater with The Cure on it, he has it rolled up half way so you can see his tattoos peeking through. I roll my eyes, of course he likes the fucking cure. We stop at his locker and I lean against the one next to it and pull out my phone texting Michael.

Me: "hey I'm not meeting up with you guys today I have some shit to do."

Curly: "alright c u tomorrow" I look up and catch Mike staring at me, I also catch him blushing as he looks away nervously closing his locker. What is this guy's deal? He wordlessly walks ahead of me out the double doors of the school. I slip my phone into my pocket and follow behind him.

I get into his black jeep and close the door, buckling my seatbelt. He starts the car up and I feel warm air blow on my face as music starts playing. I'm surprised as fuck when I hear Nine Inch Nails play through his speakers.

Head like a Hole plays, I absentmindedly start tapping my fingers on the middle console and bobbing my head to the song. Mike doesn't say anything as he drives, we just silently listen to music because well I'm not sure what the fuck to say. I'm just glad he didn't happen to have The Cure CD playing. I am slightly impressed he has his driving license and a car to bring to school. I usually carpool with Henrietta and the boys.

"Pretty sweet ride." I say honestly.

"Thanks, its my mom's, she lets me take it to school when she goes out of town, so we have the house to ourselves to do whatever." I blush lightly at the inclination of _whatever_ could entail. Fuck. I look out the window. Why am I feeling like this right now? I need to smoke. We pull up to his driveway and walk up the steps to the landing of his porch.

"Cool if I smoke here?" I almost immediately pulled out my pack of smokes and light one putting it up to my lips and inhaling the smoke gratefully before he could respond.

"Yeah no problem." He sits down on one of the chairs and I sit with him. Then he says something I do not expect.

"Can I bum a cig?" Mike looks me in the eyes and I get a good look at his face, he has no makeup on 2 eyebrow rings and his septum pierced, his hair is short and neon green with black roots. He looks pretty punk. Not at all like a douchey vampire. I raise an eyebrow.

"You smoke? What happened to the kid in fifth grade drinking clamato juice and harping about how smoking kills." I tap my cigarette ashing the tip onto the ground. Mike rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeahhh, alot has changed since then. No more _Vampir _that was a dumb phase, not much to say about the clamato juice, that was so cringey, hahaha." Mike starts laughing and I just gape at him, he's changed alot but also I like to think he was always this cool. I give him a cigarette and watch him light it up.

"So no hard feelings about Scottsdale?" I ask curiously taking another drag. Back in Elementary school we kidnapped him, threw him in the back of our trunk and dropped him off at Scottsdale.

"Heh, no. To be honest if I wasn't me I would of bullied myself back then too." Mike says honestly looking at me with a soft look in his eye. I ash my cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

"That's what I like about you, Red." I'm taken back by him calling me that, only close friends call me that but from him I don't mind it.

"What do you mean?"

"You've always been so confident in knowing yourself and being exactly who you are with not caring what other people think. It's admirable." Mike leans in closer to me to stamp out his cigarette.

"I- um, thanks." I'm at loss for words, that was really out of nowhere for me.

"C'mon lets dye that fringe." I start to run my hands through my hair staring at him.

"Okay, yeah." Mike gets up and leads me into his house. He leads me into his bathroom that's attached to his room. Mike grabs a bottle of red hair dye that was with a few other colors of dye and a box of gloves from under his sink.

"Mind if I do it for you? Here sit."

"Okay." I sit down on the lid of his toilet and pull my shirt off over my head and watch him pour out the dye into a mixing bowl, he puts on a pair of black gloves and turns to me shocked as I was shirtless. I'm skinny but I don't work out, I have a large chest tattoo of a plague doctor and I catch him staring at it.

"Wow, sick." He says looking at it openly. He then starts to massage the red dye into the lighter part of my hair. I close my eyes, wow this feels nice. I start to melt into his touch until he stops and I open my eyes to him blushing. He stammers over his words.

"Uh w-we'll let it sit. -ahem- We'll let it sit for a few minutes."

"Thanks." I get up and stand in front of him, he's a little taller than me so I look up to him slightly. I can tell he's getting nervous.

"You alright?" I ask him as I lean into his face. He leans back and his back is now against the door he clears his throat again.

"Yeah, I just. Never thought this would happen?" He says honestly.

"What do you mean?" I ask leaning back a little bit, now realizing how close to him I was standing. He eases up a little bit.

"Never thought you would be at my house, in my bathroom, letting me dye your hair it's crazy."

"Why is it crazy?" I pry. He shrugs and looks away from me.

"I've just always really thought you were cool." I laugh and he looks back at my face.

"I'm not gonna lie, I've never liked you." He frowns but I continue talking.

"I used to get pissed off when people would get us mixed up, you a douchey vamp kid, me a goth. It made me hate you. As much as you say I didn't care what people think, well I did and it made me not like you for it. But the more I'm around you, the more I really like being around you. You're actually pretty cool I'm not gonna lie." His eyes are bright and vibrant and his face was lightly dusted with a pink blush.

"Thanks." He said sweetly. I see a little poof ball in his hair and I lean in close to grab it I see him tense up. I flick it into the garbage.

"Y-you should wash your hair, you can use my shower." He said suddenly.

"Did you want to help me do that too?" I flirted smirking at him, his eyes went wide and his face went red.

"Um there's a towel on the rack you can use that I'll see you in a few." He quickly left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Whoops my bad, I think I embarrassed him. I'm openly gay and have casually fucked quite a few guys from our school but I never really cared to pay attention what Mike was into. I'm definitely getting gay or bisexual vibes.

Or maybe I'm just anticipating it kinda hard. Ah well. I slide off my purple boots and the rest of my clothes and get into the shower, I turn it on and the water is cold so I shy away from it as the water begins to heat up. I feel the hot water run through my hair and catch a glimpse of the red water stream down from my body.

I reach for one of his shampoos and it smells like coconuts. Mm this is kinda nice, more red falls from my hair as I rinse the shampoo out. I start to lather in conditioner, my hair starts to feel alot less stiff, I kind of forget where I am and spend a few excess minutes enjoying the hot steaming water relax the muscles on my body.

I turn the water off and step out of the shower. I wrap the towel around me and start to dry myself off I squeeze the excess water out of my hair into the sink and wrap the towel around my waist. I hate putting the same clothes on after a shower so I leave the bathroom in nothing but the towel. Mike is sitting facing away from me at his desk.

"Hey Mike."

"Yeah?" He turns around and looks me up and down, he runs his tongue over his bottom lip biting it and looks me in the eyes.

"You got some pajama pants I can wear or something? I hate putting the same clothes back on after a shower."

"Uh yeah, no problem." He gets up and opens up his dresser pulling out grey sweatpants and a Nine Inch Nails logo shirt handing it to me.

"Thanks." I go back to the bathroom and put the sweatpants on, not bothering to put any underwear on, I didn't want to put them back on and I wasn't gonna ask Mike for that too. I fold up my clothes and leave them on the counter, I'll come back for them later. I look in the mirror and I see my hair is significantly more vibrant even if it is still wet, I can definitely tell.

I also notice that you can see the outline of my dick in these pants especially not wearing boxers under them. Ah well. I shut off the light and leave the bathroom. I catch Mike glimpse down at my crotch for just a split second and look back in my eyes, I see him blushing too. I smoothly stride over to his desk and lean against it, he's still sitting in the chair so he's pretty much eye level with my crotch. He looks up at me.

"Thanks for the dye job." I said nicely.

"N-no problem." He chokes out. Fuck he's cute.

"Can I spend the night?" He swallows drly.

"Yeah, if you want. That's cool." He gets up and stands next to me. I can tell he likes me, I can fucking feel it. But I want to have a little fun with it first.

"Wanna play a game?" He eases up a bit and smiles.

"What is this Saw?" I joked.

"Nahh, c'mon." He grabs my hand and pulls me to the bed sitting off the side of it facing me. He pulls his shoes off and throws them to the side.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked him curiously.

"Well there's this one game I used to play with my coven, it's like truth or dare but you write a bunch of questions and dares on pieces of paper and pick them randomly out of a hat but whatever it is everyone answers.."

"Okay, I'm down." He grabs a couple of notebooks and pens and hands one to me. He puts a tophat in the middle of us and we both scribble things down and tear them off, throwing them into the hat. A few minutes go by of us adding things and we both put our paper down.

"You go first." I tell him, he picks a paper out of the hat and reads it out loud.

"Oh, I wrote this one, favorite band..Hmmm mine is probably Tool." I blink a couple times, what.

"You like Tool?" I asked incredulously. He laughs.

"Y-yeah, Maynard in general is great but Tool is the best project overall by far."

"Wow, okay, Tool is one of my favorites too but I have to say Smashing Pumpkins is probably my all time favorite at the moment." I said honestly.

"Oh I like them, I've heard a few of their albums. Your turn." I shake the hat a little and pull out a piece of paper.

"First kiss? What is this a little girl's sleep over jesus fucking christ." Mike laughs at me.

"What I was curious okay. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He said looking away from me.

"Stan Marsh." I said honestly. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Isn't he a jock?"

"Yep."

"Wow..Okay...Um mine was Vlad." He pulled out a piece of paper and turned red.

"First time you had sex?" Yep that was mine. He looks me in the eyes again.

"Uh that was Vlad too.." He said shyly.

"Mine was Michael." Mike was wide eyed in shock hearing this.

"Oh. You two seem like you would make a good couple." I laugh at that.

"HAH. No fucking way." I wave that thought off completely.

"Why not?"

"Well, he's a fucking douchebag, no way." I leave it at that and Mike nods and eases up a little bit. I pull out another piece of paper.

"Last person you fucked, Mine was Kenny."

"Well this guy named Gregory blew me in the bathroom last week does that count?" Mike asks.

"Yea, that counts." I confirm and also respect that man. He pulls out another paper.

"Try and lick your elbow? Man that's impossible." He said defeated. I laugh lightly.

"Do iiiit." He tries and fails to lick his elbow and he nudges me playfully.

"Was that everything you wanted it to be?" He said rolling his eyes but smiling.

"And more." I wink and then give the tophat a good shake before pulling out a paper. Kiss me, damn that was mine. I was hoping he would pull it so I could see his reaction. But ehhh fuck it. I look up at him and he looks at me curiously.

"What does it say?" I lean in and close the gap between us, I press my lips against his and run my hand through his silky hair. He sighs into the kiss and I pull away. He's now blushing and looking at me.

"O-oh..That one was mine." He said suddenly. I laugh.

"No, that one was mine." He then blushes and laughs nervously.

"Oh." He then scoots closer to me and pulls me back in to kiss him again, I put my hands on his hips and start to push into his hip bones, he moans into the kiss and pulls back half lidded.

"Um my hips are hella sensitive." He admitted lowly. I grind my hand into them and he turns to putty underneath me.

"Ungghh Pete." He prys my hands off to stop and is breathing heavily. His face is a bright red which is in a stark contrast to his pale skin.

"Well I guess it's only fair to tell you my neck is equally as sensitive." I admit to him, he smirks and pushes me down onto the bed pushing our lower halves together I feel heat warm as a pool in my stomach as he trails kisses down my jawline and rolls his hips against mine. He starts to graze his teeth lightly between the crevice of my neck and chin it drives me crazy, causing me to grab hold of his hips and grind my hips against his in response.

"Ffuck Mike." He starts to suck down on my neck and I feel myself getting tight against the fabric of the grey sweatpants. I squeeze his hips and he releases my neck with a light moan that vibrates into my neck and feels so good it sends shivers down my spine.

"Pete I don't want to be just another guy you fuck. I like you way more than that." Mike sits up and I pull myself up to look at him with him still straddling my lap.

"Hey." I run my hand through his hair and place it on his shoulder.

"I like you way more than that." I repeat back to him, he smiles and kisses me softly.

To be continued? . . .


	2. Fuck YOU Michael

"_Pete I don't want to be just another guy you fuck. I like you way more than that." Mike sits up and I pull myself up to look at him with him still straddling my lap._

"_Hey." I run my hand through his hair and place it on his shoulder._

"_I like you way more than that." I repeat back to him, he smiles and kisses me softly. _

I hear my phone going off in my pants in the bathroom. Mike pulls away and shifts off of me so I can get up. I smoothly stride over to the bathroom and grab my phone from my pants pocket. Missed Call from Curly. I blink a couple times, what the fuck does this asshole want I already told him I would see him tomorrow. I lean against the doorframe and call him back. It rings three times before he answers.

"Hey Red what the fuck?" I snort, what a way to answer the phone.

"What the fuck to you Curly." I say back, checking out my now dry hair in the mirror as he speaks, it looks really good.

"Where did you go after school?" He asked in a serious tone. I'm bewildered by his concern.

"Why the fuck do you care?" I get a little defensive. Michael can be a real douche sometimes.

"Firkle said he saw you leave with that queer Vampir kid today is that true?"

"Again what the fuck do you care? You've never said anything before when I'd go home with guys what's different now?"

"I don't like it." Michael deadpanned.

"Too fucking bad. You know it started off as an assignment but just so you know I think he's actually pretty cool. Another thing, I don't . .Michael." I think I hear a growl and something break on the other line.

"...You still meeting up tomorrow?"

"Ya." With that he hangs up. I'm officially pissed off now. What the fuck, he never gets like this. I let out a deep sigh and stare at the blank black screen for a moment before putting it in the pocket of the grey sweatpants, it weighs them down a bit so it sags past my hip bone. I walk back into Mike's room and see him at his desk typing on the computer. There's a gaping feeling in my chest of misplaced guilt. Why do I care what Michael thinks so much. Mike turns his head to look at me and must see the sour expression on my face.

"Hey sorry I was just getting a headstart on this assign- What's wrong baby bat?" My cold demeanor melts down at his words. He turns around in his chair and looks at me straight on with a face of concern.

"Michael is a dick." To put it simply. But oh it goes way deeper than that.

"What did he say?" Mike asks curiously.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you Mike, if we're gonna do this I need to tell you the truth about Michael, he's a fucking douche bag." Mike laughs lightly.

"Yeah, you've cleared that. But specifically, what's going on between you two?" I sit down on his bed facing him and sigh.

"Well, we've been fucking around for years, it started off as me being obsessed with him but him cheating on me. A lot. Like a lot. So instead of being a pathetic mess over it, I slept around, _a lot. _Our dynamic now a days is pretty casual, we both do our own thing every once in a while we fuck. We usually keep pretty open communication about it though. Maybe I considered it cheating in the beginning because of how much it hurt he would still want other people. But he always told me. But now for the first time ever, he decides to have an interest in who I'm seeing. Bullfuckingshit Michael." I flip my hair and let out another deep sigh.

"Wow. That sounds kind of complicated, but just to clarify..He's acting this way because of me?" Mike asked curiously.

"Ya, I guess whatever. Look I'm gonna grab my stuff and head out. I know I said I would spend the night but I'll see you at some point tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Mike said sadly. I get up smoothly from the bed and kiss him sweetly.

"Hey I really do like you, don't worry about Michael I'll deal with it." Mike smiles up at me.

"Okay." I walk away from him and grab my clothes from the bathroom stuffing them into my bookbag. I then slip on my purple boots and I see Mike standing at the doorframe of the bathroom with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry you're going through this Red." I get up with my backpack over my shoulder and kiss Mike again.

"Thanks for dying my hair, I'll see you soon okay? I pull my phone out of my pocket and open new contact so he can type his number in. He punches his information in and speaks.

"I can drive you home if you want?" He hands me my phone back and I shake my head.

"Nah, I rather walk, It'll help me clear my head." I walk past Mike and with that I'm off and walking home in the dark at 11pm. My brain says go home but my feet walk me to Michael's house. I just can't fucking help myself. I've had anxiety since our phone call and I'm hoping that seeing him will help. My brain feels like it's self destructing on itself as my thoughts spiral from the moment I walk up to his front door and knock. A few moments go by and Michael opens the door glaring at me.

"Oh look who it is, come crawling back to me you fucking traitor." I roll my eyes and push past Michael letting myself in. He follows me as I walk into his room, he closes the door behind us. Michael pulls me and pushes me against his bedroom door with his arm pinning me against my neck. He grabs my chin and turns my head side to side and lets me go.

"So he hasn't turned you?" Michael says seriously. I scoff.

"Please tell me this is an elaborate fucking joke." Michael lets out a dark laugh.

"No, I'm really pissed."

"Well you have no right to be." I said back, scowling at Michael.

"I don't like it. I don't want to see it." Michael says putting his hands on my shoulders, gripping them firmly.

"That's not your choice." I said smacking his hands off of me. Michael gets pissed and starts to clench his jaw.

"I don't even know why I thought coming here would help." I go to open the door and Michael pushes it closed and pins me against it. He starts to bite down on my neck, he grazes his teeth down to the crevice of my neck and shoulder.

"Nnngh" He then slides his hand down my sweatpants stroking my dick. I start to melt into his touch. He sucks down on my neck and I started to lose touch with reality. Fuck this feels so good. Michael gets on his knees and pulls my pants down putting my dick in his mouth, he bobs his head up and down, lapping his tongue over the tip before deepthroating me hard and my mind goes blank as I run my hands through Michael's curly hair.

I start to think of Mike and about him doing this to me instead of Michael I start to thrust into Michael's mouth thinking about Mike's pretty little mouth on my dick instead and with that visual I come into Michael's mouth and he gulps it down. Fffuck. Did I really just let that happen. Michael looks up at me with a devilish smirk, he wipes his mouth on his sleeve and I pulled my pants back up. I'm at loss for words from what just happened. How could I be so weak. Why did I even come here. Michael gets back up and looks me in my eyes.

"In the end you'll always be mine and you'll always come crawling the fuck back. Don't forget where you fucking come from Pete." He opens the door behind me and pushes me out of his room.

"You're dismissed." I'm pretty fucking furious, mostly at myself but all I manage to let out is a-

"FUCK YOU MICHAEL." And with that I leave and now I walk home in the dark by myself at midnight and with a lot more guilt than I could ever imagine. I feel pretty fucking terrible.

I feel like I already fucked up with Mike and we didn't even get started yet. I feel a cold wet tear fall down my face, but then I feel a few more droplets come down and it starts pouring, not normal rain but freezing rain, it stings my whole body and soaks my entire outfit. I'm sopping wet by the time I make it back to my house. I walk in to my house and it's about 12:15 and I'm mentally breaking the fuck down, not to mention my edging closeness to hypothermia.

I peel off my wet clothes and put them in my hamper. I decide to take a warm shower, I walk into my bathroom naked and notice the tiny hickey left on my neck from Michael. I frown and rub it with my thumb wishing it would go away. I start to feel more tears roll down my face as I get into the shower, I let the hot water roll down my body and calm my nerves some.

I gotta tell Mike what happened. I'm not quite sure myself what the fuck just happened. I just feel dirty. I start to wash my body with old spice body wash not bothering to wash my hair again today, I let the blue suds rinse off my body and smell the strong lingering scent of the soap on myself. I exit the shower and dry off with a towel. I decide to call Mike, I can't wait. I go into my room with the towel around my waist and call Mike for the first time, it's now about 1am.

"H-hello?" I hear Mike sleepily answer from the other line. I start breaking down crying.

"Oh my god, baby bat shuuush. Calm down and tell me what happened." Mike says soothingly. I find myself laying on my back on my bed staring into the ceiling.

"I-I fucked up." I choke over my words.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't of called." I hang up before Mike could respond. My phone almost instantly starts ringing again after a little contemplation I pick it back up.

"Hello?"

"Hey what's your address I'm coming over."

"I don't think that's a good idea, I fucked up."

"Shhh, shhhh. Just send me your location, whatever it is, it's going to be fine. I promise." He said reassuringly. I go onto messenger and send him my location.

"I'll be there soon okay, just put on a warm jacket and go smoke a cigarette, I'll be there before you know it." I sniffle and comply, I really could use a cigarette right now. Ooo and some coffee. I throw on some warm clothes, walk downstairs to my kitchen and turn the light on.

I go over to my coffee machine and open the top of it taking out the old filter full of grinds and throw it into the trash. I put a fresh clean white filter in and scoop the grinds into it, closing the lid and starting it up. I walk through my kitchen out the front door and close it behind me. I take my pack of smokes out from my pocket and light one up, taking a long drag. It's not raining anymore but everything outside is all wet. I zone out looking at the puddles scattered throughout the quiet dimly lit street. I see Mike's jeep pull up into my driveway and instantly my nerves get to me as he exits his vehicle and closes his door. He walks up to me.

"Hey." He pulls me into a warm tight hug and runs his hands through my hair. I really don't deserve this right now. I politely pull away and take another drag of my cigarette.

"Mike." I deadpan. He looks at me seriously and waits for me to speak.

"I went to see Michael." I see his face drop but he continues to listen intently, I flick my cigarette into the yard.

"And well, it started off with him telling me that he didn't like seeing you and I together.." Mike nods and bites his lip waiting.

"And well it ended with him sucking my dick, I'm sorry." I look away not wanting to see the crushed look in Mike's eyes.

"Okay and?" I look back at him.

"And what?" He grabs my hand in his.

"Listen, it's okay. We're not like boyfriends or anything and I'm not asking you to change or uproot your life for me. You shouldn't have to feel bad. I know you have this complicated relationship with Michael, you were upfront about that from the beginning. I have no business holding that against you. All I can really ask is, are you still interested in me?" I gape at him.

"What? How are you not friggin freaking out right now?" I flip my hair. Mike shrugs and I keep rambling.

"I just wow." I smooth my hair back and grab both his hands in mine looking him in the eyes.

"Of course I'm still interested in you, I was so upset because I thought this would break what we started." Mike smiles warmly at me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Listen you can fuck other people if you really want, I'm okay with being polyamorous for you. I just want to be with you, whatever that entails." My heart melts at his words. I shake my head.

"Nonono I don't want that." I said quickly and he cocks his head to the side in question.

"That wasn't supposed to happen with Michael, I went over there to defend being with you and it turned into him being possessive and trying to claim me as his own. I definitely don't want that."

"What do you want Pete?"

"I want to figure out what the fuck is going on with Michael and I. But I still want you." I pull Mike back into a hug and just enjoy the feeling of his warm body pressed against mine. Mike rubs small circles in my back and I can feel myself relaxing to his touch.

"How about I spend the night?" Mike offers, I pull away from the hug and nod.

"Yeah, I would like that." I grab his hand and lead him inside, the smell of fresh coffee fills the air and I find myself gravitating right to the kitchen. Mike follows behind me and I pour out a cup of coffee into a mug.

"Do you want some?"

"Nah, I won't be able to sleep if I drink some now." He says honestly. I take a sip of the hot liquid and feel a tingle go up my spine as it heats my body up, I lean against the counter and stare at him. Mike walks up to me and looks at my neck where the little mark is and runs his thumb over it. It breaks my heart seeing this.

"You could do better than that." I said suddenly, then I get an idea.

"Suck my neck." Mike blinks a few times and looks into my eyes.

"Y-you sure?" Mike says running his hands down my sides. I put my mug down on the counter next to me and move my chin up giving Mike access.

"Yeah, it'll piss Michael off, do it...Well if it's cool with you?" Mike smiles and starts to sweetly kiss my neck. I lightly rub circles into his hip bones as he grazes his teeth over the spot and bites down sucking it.

"Fffuck Mike." He licks and bites and sucks and I feel myself getting really tight, so I put some pressure on his hip bones and he moans onto my neck.

"M-more." I said needily. I can tell Mike is really into this he moves onto the other side of my neck and starts sucking, picking different little spots to mark, I start to palm his dick through his pants feeling it tighten in my grip.

"Mmmphh, R-red." He pulls back with a pop and kisses me deeply. I start to unzip his pants he bats my hand away.

"Let's go to your room." He says half lidded giving me a seductive look that gives me chills. Fuck he's so hot.

"O-okay." I lead him upstairs to my room and start to strip my clothes off, I kick my boots off and pull my shirt over my head. Mike pushes me onto the bed and takes his shirt off as well. I finally get to see his scattered sleeves of tattoos on his arms, no chest tatts or anything but damn he looks good with his shirt off. I lay with my head against a pillow, I still have boxers and pants on and so does Mike. He straddles my lap on top of me and runs his hand down my chest.

He starts to suck and bite down on my collarbone leaving a little mark there. He rolls his hips against mine and I grab a hold of his hips pulling him off of me and onto his side. I start to pull his pants down and he takes them off the rest of the way. He tugs on mine and I scoot out of them, he then yawns and I look at the time it's 2:30am.

"Want to finish this later?" I offer. He yawns again and nods.

"Yeahh." I pull the blanket over us and hold him into my chest. He starts to lull off into sleep and so do I. I kiss his forehead and drift off.


	3. Am I wrong?

It's Saturday morning and I never in a million years thought I'd wake up with Mike Makowski cuddled up with me in my bed. I'm casually staring at my popcorn ceiling, when my eyes go out of focus it feels like I'm seeing waves on the surface but it might just be the sensory overload who knows.

Mike is lightly snoring and his hair his tickling my cheek. I could really get used to this, he makes me feel so warm, not just externally but internally. He's such a gentle endearing soul and I like to think things in the universe work out for a reason but I do feel really stupid for keeping myself at a distance from him due to my own pigheaded naivety. I fucking suck.

The thought of Michael's face when he sees the marks that Mike has left me gives me a thrill but at the same time makes me very anxious and dare I say a little scared. But the adrenaline rules over the fear...I think...I hope…

Oh Mike is waking up. Mike yawns and stretches, I sit up and he follows suit smiling at me. My heart melts when I look into his eyes, a beam of light catches his face as he sits up and his eyes reveal beautiful shades of green, blue and honey brown. Wow. Fucking breathtaking. He blinks a couple times and brushes his hand over his face.

"Is there something on my face?" He says getting a little insecure.

"No you're just fucking gorgeous." I say back and he smiles and laughs lightly.

"Wow, thankyou." Mike rubs the back of his neck nervously smiling.

"You are too Red." Mike slides out of bed and puts his shirt and pants back on.

"So.. I have something to ask you." I said with my legs off the side of the bed. Mike looks into my eyes and awaits the question.

"Are you um, cool with coming with me to the graveyard today?" Mike's eyes widen.

"You mean..With Michael and the gang?" I nod.

"Yeah. If you don't want to it's cool but I'd much rather have you there." Mike nods.

"Of course, but aren't you worried about Michael?" Mike asks curiously.

"Pfft, Michael is a fucking pussy, whatever- I hope he throws a little hissy fit about it and storms off. Counting on it actually." I shrugged and started to put on a shirt from my drawer.

"Well that'll be fine but can we stop by my house before? I'd rather go take a shower there and get changed...What time were we meeting up by the way?" I look at my phone. It's 10am right now.

"Noon so like twelve, it's ten fifteen right now."

"Okay."

So we headed back to Mike's house so he can get ready and now we're in his jeep driving to the cemetery to meet up with my crew, I may have acted all tough in front of Mike but my nerves are hitting me hard right now. I've known Michael for years but I can truly say I have no fucking clue how he's going to react to seeing Mike and I there.

As we park I can see Henrietta and Firkle in the distance, I'm hoping Michael isn't there yet but I see him pop up from behind a headstone and my heart is pounding super fucking fast. Shitshitshitfuckdamnshitfuck.

I feel a hand on my thigh as I look into Mike's eyes, he soothes my soul with just one look. I lean in and kiss him without thinking twice about it, he runs his hand through my fringe and I pull back.

"You good?" He asks me sweetly. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's do this." I swiftly exit the jeep and walk around the front of the car, I hear Mike close his door and his footsteps behind me. I have tunnel vision as I walk straight towards the gang. As I approach them I take a deep breath, I hear Henrietta speak up.

"Hey Red, you a vamp kid now?" She jokes, and Firkle giggles. I feel Michael glaring a hole through my head right now.

"Hey guys." Mike says sweetly standing close to me. I lean up against a headstone casually lighting a cigarette between my lips.

"Yeahh, he's not a vamp anymore though, he's cool as fuck, you can just call him Mike." I breathe in the smoke and stare at Henrietta as she speaks. She smiles and shrugs.

"Okay that's cool I guess. Hi Mike." Mike smiles back at her and speaks again.

"Hey." Michael is literally seething with anger right now, I can feel it and it's giving me hella fucking anxiety. Firkle speaks.

"So Mike." Firkle says looking down at him from the headstone he's sitting on top of.

"Yeah?" He says fidgeting with one of his studded bracelets nervously. I pass my cigarette off to Mike he takes a drag.

"If you're not a vamp kid anymore how come you tried to turn Pete?" Henrietta glances at my neck and they both start laughing.

"Hey most fetishes develop at a young age." Mike and I laugh with them and- then I see Michael stomp off angrily knocking a vase full of flowers from a nearby grave. We all look over as we see the glass shatter and Michael walking in the direction of his house. There's a silence that creeps over us before Firkle slides off his spot and follows after him like a lost puppy.

It makes me nervous that he did what I initially expected and just walked away, I don't think that's the end of that. Suddenly my phone goes off and I blink a couple times. I look at my phone and it's from Curly. What the fuck, if he had something to say couldn't of he said it in front of everyone else? Henrietta raises an eyebrow.

"What the fuck." Henrietta says casually. I sigh.

"I know right?" I said annoyed.

"No. What the fuck to you. How do you think Michael feels Pete, like honestly." Henrietta said with a tone that I really don't think I deserve. I ignore Curly's call and glare at Henrietta.

"To be fair Henrietta, you really don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that you and Curly have had a thing for years and now out of the blue you bring fucking Mike Makowski to our meetup with love bites all over your neck? How would that make you feel?" Henrietta shakes her head and takes a drag from her cigarette clove.

"But we both fuck around I don't understand." I'm really at a loss for words, I'm starting to question my own morals. Am I in the wrong?

"Okayyy?! but has Michael ever brought their fuckthing to our meetups? No. He hasn't Pete." Henrietta has a sharp tone to her voice that pierces at my soul and drowns me in guilt but it feels misplaced.

"Hey, excuse you. Mike is way more than that. I really fucking like him. That's why I brought him here." Henrietta sighs and eases up just the slightest bit. Mike stands awkwardly smoking his cigarette listening to us.

"Okay that may be but I don't think you get it.. Have you _even_ talked to Michael about this? It feels as if you didn't even have the decency to break things off if you were going to get serious with another guy-"

"But I-" I'm about to speak but Henrietta cuts me off.

"AND even if you did.. to bring that guy to OUR hangout that we've been hanging out for years so soon with obvious evidence all over your neck, throwing it in his face is a little sadistic/ fucked up don't ya think?" My mouth is agape. Holy shit I feel like a fucking asshole.

"I-I um tried to tell him.." I said weakly.

"Tried to?" She scoffs.

"Okay. Grow up Pete." My phone starts ringing again. Henrietta smokes her cigarette and stares at me. I pick it up and walk away leaving Mike to stand his own with Henrietta. The leaves crunch under my boots as I walk away picking up the phone.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" His tone is vicious.

"What you couldn't of said that in front of everyone?" I said back. He growls and I hear a bang from over the phone.

"What do you want Pete, why are you fucking with me like this?" My heart drops.

"I want you to leave me alone. I don't want to play this cat and mouse with you anymore. I went over to your house yesterday to break things off but …"

"But what? You couldn't fucking help yourself you little slut..You can't fucking resist me, you never could, could you?"

"Yeah you're right I couldn't. My head is so fucked right now, Henrietta just chewed me out about it. I don't even know what to think right now."

"See even she sees through your shit, give it up. This is just a fling you don't actually want him. That's why you came back to me." A tear rolls down my cheek.

"That's not true." I wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my coat.

"Ya, I bet he didn't suck your dick like I can, I know you Pete, I know how to make you cum, how to fuck you right, you don't want him."

"We didn't do anything yet." Michael laughs over the phone. 

"He didn't even fuck you? HAH, what a laugh really, of course you didn't you're not even attracted to him."

"Can you please stop telling me what I want?"

"It's true isn't it? You came over cus' you wanted a real man not that fucking pussy."

"Oh yeah? Well I was thinking about him when you were sucking my dick, how about that?" 

"No you weren't. Stop fucking lying to yourself, it's pathetic really." I shake my head. This isn't right.

"It's over Michael. I'm not coming to you anymore."

"Pete-" With that I hang up my phone and start to walk back to Mike and Henrietta. This is so fucked up. I wish Henrietta didn't think I was this terrible fucking person, I have no idea how to change her perspective. My phone rings again as I'm walking, I go ahead and turn it off. I grab Mike's hand as soon as I reach him and pull him into a hug. He holds me tightly.

"You okay?" He asks sweetly as he pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I just..need to get out of here." I glance over at Henrietta. She sighs and stomps out her cigarette.

"Pete listen to me for a second." I stare at her, still holding Mike's hand.

"I don't hate you, I just wish you would of went about this differently. I can tell you really like Mike but I think you really hurt Michael. Now I know I don't know everything about your relationship with him but to be fair I have known you both since we were kids and I think maybe you should be a little easier on him with all this. I mean think about if this was you in his shoes..Okay?" I still think she really doesn't get it but I really don't want her to hate me so I bite my tongue and agree with her. I nod.

"Yeah, okay. You're right." She pulls me into a hug and with that we all walk off opposite ways to our rides. I speak as we walk back to Mike's car.

"Sorry..that was kind of terrible." Mike shrugs.

"It's okay, Henrietta is really cool. I think we really hit it off... I do have one opinion on this whole thing however."

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

"I don't think she's completely right..But she's not all togther wrong either. As toxic as Michael is, our approach was a little petty.." Mike slips into the car and I'm emotionally exhausted from this entire exchange.

"Yeah..you're probably right.." I groan, today sucks and it's not even two o clock yet.


	4. What just happened

Mike and I sit in the car while I rub my temples, I feel a migraine coming on. He drives us silently, I'm not sure where and I honestly couldn't care less. Anywhere but where my friends are; that whole dibacle has got me feeling really fucking sour about this whole situation. It feels like no one truly understands how Michael is or doesn't believe me. He's not the bad guy in this relationship or whatever the fuck you want to call it.

"You alright Pete?" Mike asks tenderly glancing over at me, stopped from a redlight. I straighten up and look into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good. Got a killer headache though.."

"I have some excedrin in the middle console, my mom gets migraines a lot and she keeps that stuff everywhere." I nod and open up the compartment ruffling through gum, a few papers and a charger to spot the little white bottle. I gratefully open it and pop two in my mouth to dry swallow it.

"Baby bat~ I have a water bottle on the door ya know." I grab that water and take a giant ass sip washing it down. I pop the bottle back in the console and close it. We pull up to a cemetery.

"What we just left a cemetery I don't understand why did you bring me here." Mike parks the car and looks at me in my eyes.

"This is where I used to hang out." Mike says honestly.

"But the other cemetery is right near your house, why would you come here?"

"Because the other one was your terf and it was bad enough that you hated me in school, I didn't want to get in your way. My friends didn't really understand it back then either but they followed me anyway. Plus this cemetery has a set of woods connected to it that no one goes to so we were unbothered while doing our silly clamato blood rituals and such with the young bloods." Mike laughs at the memory.

"Yeahh, you're lucky your friends are still around, it feels like everyone I was close to moved away." Mike said sadly staring off into the distance. I card my fingers through his silky hair and he smiles looking up at me.

"Who do you hang with these days?" I ask curiously.

"No one really. Everyone grew out of the phase through the years and kind of moved on with their lives. I used to be really close with Vlad but he moved with his family to Bridgeport Connecticut a couple months ago and I've never felt so alone." I unbuckle my seatbelt and lean forward kissing Mike on the forehead tenderly.

"Wow, you really went from having an entire coven of friends to nothing within a few years, that sucks."

"Yeahh, it makes me a little jealous you've had your friend group for so long."

"It's a blessing and a curse...I love them like family but when you're with people for so long and they know you better than yourself it scares me that Henrietta might begin to think badly of me from this whole Michael situation. If she thinks it, it must be true right?" Mike shakes his head. 

"Nono, shush you're not a bad person Pete. You're just confused and I think Michael is too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you've had this on going fling with him through the years, you both open to fuck whoever but the common factor is, you always come back to him. I think Michael is threatened that you won't come back to him and that scares him." I blink a couple times and stare ahead of me, wow.

"I think you're right. Maybe we should go clear this up?" I suggest. Mike clears his throat.

"...Like go to his house?"

"Yeah, fuck it. Let's go figure this out together. You with me?" Mike laughs and smooths his hair back nervously.

"Shit, I guess I am." I nod and pick up my phone calling Michael, it rings about five times before he finally answers. Mike drives towards his house while I talk on the phone.

"What do you want Pete?" Michael says lowly just above a whisper.

"Can I come over?"

"Pete I-" I interrupt him.

"With Mike." There's a silence over the phone for a good few moments.

"Yeah, alright." He agreed.

"Okay be there-" He hung up before I could finish my last word. Anxiety swirls in my chest as we approach his house. Michael is already outside smoking a cigarette, he's smirking. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"I get out of the car in unison with Mike and walk up the steps to Michael.

"Hey." Michael says nonchalantly smoking a cigarette and looking at me as I approach him.

"Heyy." Mike says cheerfully trying to brighten the mood. We all stand around silently before I finally break the silence.

"Are we good?" I asked Michael, he flicked his cigarette off the side of the house and looked at me directly.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Michael asked as if the entire past twenty four hours have been completely irrelevant.

"Um because you keep getting jealous over Mike and taking it out on me sometimes passive aggressively sometimes directly." Michael ignores what I just said and looks at Mike, Michael then cups his chin and I have no idea what's going on.

"You're pretty cute Mike." Michael says looking into his eyes with his face inches from Mike's. I sit in awe, not sure what is happening right now. Mike blushes and politely moves Michael's hand from his face.

"Thankyou." Mike says sweetly and unsure. Michael looks Mike up and down and grabs his hand making him do a twirl. Mike laughs and looks back at me smiling. I'm at a loss for words.

"You've really grown up haven't you. You're like friggin punk now it's kind of hot...I get it." Michael looks back at me and smirks, he has a devilish smirk in his eyes.

"I want in." Michael says licking his lips. My heart feels like it just got stabbed. Michael wants Mike? No way!

"Oh shut the fuck up Michael." Michael grabs me by the waist and slides his hands through both sides of my hair and puts his face close, my face turns red.

"I know you still want me, it's okay we can share." Michael presses his lips against mine and I melt into the kiss. Fuck he's right. Michael pulls back and I instantly look over to see Mike wide eyed in shock, blushing and fiddling with his studded arm bands nervously.

"You're both really hot." Mike says and I'm kind of into it, but also feel a little possessive about him wanting Michael too. Michael's hand is still on my waist but I reach out and grab Mike's hand and pull him into a hot kiss right in front of Michael. Michael lets go of me and watches Mike's every move as he moves down to my neck and sucks right in the crevice, I let out a low moan.

"Fffuck." When Mike pulls back I feel my knees going weak, Mike is pulled into a rough kiss with Michael, watching them make out is actually really fucking sexy. My punk boyfriend is getting dominated by Michael, oh my cthulhu. This is really happening. They pull back and I love the way Mike is so nervous yet willing, the deer in headlights look in his eyes mixed with lust. Fuck he's so precious. I think I do want to share him with Michael, as much as I do want him to myself it's just so fucking hot to think about. We all walk into Michael's house and follow him to his room. Mike holds my hand and I stop behind Michael a few paces and look into Mike's eyes.

"Are you okay with this?" I wanted to make sure I gave him a chance to say something if he was uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah, are you?" Mike asked blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, I kissed him tenderly and led him into Michael's room as he shut the door behind us..


	5. Smut

"_Are you okay with this?" I wanted to make sure I gave him a chance to say something if he was uncomfortable._

"_Y-yeah, are you?" Mike asked blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, I kissed him tenderly and led him into Michael's room as he shut the door behind us.._

Michael starts to peel off his coat and looks back at us.

"I can't believe you guys haven't fucked yet." We start to take off our coats as well piling them on Michael's desk chair. I look into Mike's eyes and start to help him undress by peeling his shirt off over his head.

"We can change that right now." I said seductively. Michael kicks off his shoes and watches Mike and I undress each other, after we're down to our boxers and socks we climb onto Michael's queen sized bed, not huge but decent for three people to fit.

Mike presses his lips against mine and his hand almost instantly dips down my boxers to cup my hardening length. Fuck I thought I would be the dominate one between the two of us. I grab a hold of his hips and start to massage them roughly as he turns into putty in my hands letting go of my dick, I push him back on the bed and grab a hold of his dick, pulling his boxers down. Michael watches us intently, his back resting on the headboard, he lets us have our moment.

"Unng Fffuck Pete." I start to pump my hand over his dick and I lick down his chest, my other hand rubbing circles into his hip bones. No fucking way am I letting him dom over me just yet. I start to lick around his nipple, swirling my tongue around it. I hear Michael grunting, I look up and we make eye contact as I jerk off Mike and I can feel how incredibly hard I am right now.

"Mmphh I'm so c-close" Mike moans underneath me and I stop suddenly, oh no, not yet. Mike whines.

"Pete please, please let me cum." I catch Michael in the corner of my eye jerking himself off, staring at my every move.

"Not yet." I sit Mike up and from the side of the bed I duck my head down and take Mike's length into my hand, swirling my tongue around the head of his cock I look into his eyes, slowly tantalizing strokes of my tongue I tease Mike's erection.

"Suck it." Michael commands. I take Mike's entire length into my mouth and bob my head up and down, Michael finally joins in, he kisses Mike and starts to suck and bite down his neck as I suck Mike's dick. Finally it's too much for Mike he cums into my mouth and I swallow his load happily sitting up. Michael pulls away from kissing Mike and grabs me, kissing me harshly, he sticks his tongue in my mouth.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now." Michael purred at me, which made my cock twitch in anticipation. Michael grabs a hold of my dick and starts to massage it in his hand, Mike starts to kiss at my neck, I melt into the sensations at the two men's whim.

"Mmffph." I moan and roll my hips as Mike bites down on my neck. Michael let's go of my dick, Mike grabs a hold of it and starts pumping me fast, driving me fucking wild. I throw my head back in pleasure, suddenly they both stop and Michael is prodding at my butt with two lubed fingers, Mike pours lube onto my hand, I start to prod at his hole with my lubed fingers, I feel two fingers plunge inside me and go right to my prostate, I stop for a moment.

"Unnghg Michael." Michael liked my response, he starts to finger fuck me hard, now with three fingers I'm now inside Mike and he's moaning too.

"Mfggh- Pete" Mike squeaks and I feel my dick getting wet with precum as I put another finger into Mike stretching him out, as I prep Mike, Michael is already starting to position his dick as he slides inside of me, I stop for a moment adjusting to his length breathing heavily I start to slide into Mike, I try to give him a moment to adjust but Michael starts to roll his hips and slide his dick in and out of me, it causes me to move my hips forward and start fucking Mike.

"Unggff." Mike cries out in pleasure and makes me thrust into him faster which works with Michael's movements as he fucks me, we work in a rhythmic motion of Michael's thrusts as I slam into Mike. In and out, in and out, I fuck Mike good and hard as Mike cums first again and I pull out of him but Michael is not done with me he pushes me down next to Mike, my face into a pillow and my ass up he slams his dick inside of me faster, having a better grip on my thighs now that I don't have MIke on the other end of me, he really gives it to me as I fucking scream out his name into a muffled cry I cum into the sheets as he he cums inside of me.

"Fffuck." I collapse next to Mike and he pulls me into a lazy kiss. Michael laughs and lays next to us.

"You guys are fucking hot together, I gotta say." Michael says with a grunt.

"You're pretty sexy yourself Michael." Mike said whilst curling up to me and resting his head onto the side of my chest.

"Fuck man, this is not how I expected today to go down." I said laughing to myself. I run my hand down Mike's bare back and smile. Michael walks over to his dresser and grabs his pack of smokes and lights one up taking a nice long drag, fuck I need one. I sit up and Michael leans close to me and presses his lips against mine sweetly and then gives it to me. I gratefully allow the smoke to fill my lungs and let out a deep breath of smoke. Fffuck nothing like a smoke after a good fuck. I put the cigarette up to my lips taking another drag, suddenly MIke sits up and presses his lips against mine inhaling the smoke through my lips and blowing it in the other direction. Fuck he's so hot. I start to kiss him hard, putting pressure on his hips, he prys me off and pants heavily.

"C'mon baby bat stop teasingg." He said sweetly and I kissed him again. Michael just laughs it off and walks into his bathroom starting up the shower. I pass the cigarette to Mike and decide I should probably shower too. I stop and look behind me at a confused Mike alone on the bed.

"You coming?" Mike gets up discarding the cigarette in a nearby ashtray and we walk into Michael's bathroom. He has a really nice walk in shower, it's decently sized. I walk into the hot shower with Mike and it's a little tight with the three of us but none of us mind. Michael has a Fiji Old Spice body wash he pours out onto a clean black loofah and he hands it to me, I start to rub the soap around Mike's chest and down his muscles. He laughs lightly.

"Hey hey that tickles." I'm washing his sides and he squirms a bit, Michael starts to rub me down with his other lufa, running the soap around my back, it feels really nice and I close my eyes, melting into his touch, he then takes his hand and rubs my butt, sticking his fingers in me I gasp.

"M-Michael." He starts to finger me lightly, I pant.

"Ffuck." I moan into Mike's chest, he wraps his arms around me rubbing my sides up and down. Michael whispers into my ear.

"Sorry for cumming inside you." Michael starts to suck and bite down my back.

"I-it's okay- Mmph." I smile as Mike starts to bite down my neck, the sensations of the hot water rinsing my body on top of the two men touching me tentatively has got me all kinds of fucked up. Michael turns the shower on cold and we both jolt a bit. Michael laughs.

"Aw c'mon guys we can't fuck all night, I still have assignments to finish before we go back to school tomorrow." Oh right. We should probably finish that Kill Bill movie analysis now that I think about it.

"Fuck." Mike giggles and walks out first grabbing a towel and drying off before handing it to me. Michael stays in the shower.

"Michael I'm stealing clothes, I'll see you tomorrow." Michaels grunts in response.

"Yeah what's new, see ya." He brushes us off, and we close the bathroom door behind us, dripping wet onto his carpet. Mike folds up our clothes as I rummage through Michael's drawers for stuff to wear. I find an old pair of black and red trip pants I think Mike would look cute in along with a plain black t shirt and I even stole a few pairs of boxers, I have spare clothes that I keep here for myself. As we get dressed I can see Mike is lost in thought, he barely says anything.

"You okay?" I ask him as I put on my shoes. He looks back at me and smiles.

"Yeah, I just..never had a threesome before.." Mike said blushing. I smile at him.

"To be honest, this is the first time Michael and I have ever done one together." I stand up and lead him out of Michael's room, admiring how cute he looks in those old school trip pants.

"Ironically I think Michael got those from Hot Topic back in the day." I said whilst admiring Mike's ass as he walks in front of me out the door. Mike laughs.

"Hah no way! I can not imagine Michael in Hot Topic at all...Well unless he's burning down the place that is." I laugh at the memory, oh the shit you can get away with as a kid in South Park is astounding. 


End file.
